


【禁岛少年】11

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【禁岛少年】11

“哗——”  
纸张飞扬，从半空散落开来，张远坐在一片混乱中，仰头闭上眼。  
短短半个月，港岛被彻底蒙上灰色阴影，夜间几乎无人出行——除了红合会的和警局人员。械斗、枪战轮番上演，每当太阳升起，上班和晨跑的市民都会在天桥下、河道边、野巷里看到血迹干涸的地面。  
这无视律法的野蛮时代，这轻待人命的荒唐世界。  
张远已经连续失眠半个月了，他时常感到自己在透支寿命，巨大的黑眼圈盖在他眼皮四周，他无力地垂手，任时间静静流淌。  
除非有上帝之手扭转乾坤，否则凭区区凡人如何改变这死局？  
他想起马雪阳问他的那些话，午夜梦回时，他确实看到过那些早已逝去的灵魂，他们挤着、叫着，质问他：后悔吗？后悔吗？  
“我后悔了，”张远轻声道，“我后悔了……”  
他非常清楚自己能坐上这个位置，全靠“出卖”朋友。曾经他以为那是正义的，也是正确的，他坚信英雄就该独来独往，他一个人就可以拯救世界。  
错了，全错了。  
他痛苦地捂住脸，无声哭了出来。

******  
大战已经持续了六个小时，双方伤亡惨重，赵磊和四正都受了伤，赵磊左胳膊中了一枪，四正右手和左脚各中一枪。  
“太子被送走没？”四正咬牙问道。  
“走了。”赵磊点头。  
半个小时前他们分出一只队伍护送焉栩嘉突破包围圈逃了出去，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧，只要焉栩嘉活着，他日必能卷土重来。  
是的，在和张颜齐的这场斗争中，焉栩嘉被步步逼至下风，直到今时，他管辖下的大半堂口都被逐一突破，外人看来似乎胜败已定，但也只有焉栩嘉本人知道，一切才不过刚刚开始。他还有最后王牌没亮，一旦亮出，那才叫真的精彩纷呈。  
而他这个王牌，就叫做——  
姚琛。

******  
如果说眼下经历的事放在一个月前，姚琛是万万不敢想象的，但不过区区一个月，他感到自己的思想和行为都飞速成长了起来。一个月前他是普通大学生，一个月后他是港岛红合会太子党成员——虽然照目前形势来看太子党已然失势。  
他由衷感谢焉栩嘉带他进入周震南的世界，但他到底不是焉栩嘉的死忠部下，他的目标从始至终都是救周震南，所以在这个所有人都忙着分两派对战的时间点，他选择独闯佛堂地牢。  
是生是死一瞬间，他早就做好最坏的打算。可谁料这一路走来竟畅通无比，就好像有人替他打扫前程，特意送他去目的地一样。  
莫非有诈？  
姚琛屏住呼吸，每一步都走得小心翼翼。  
幽暗的地牢中湿气和阴冷缠绕，光照不进这深邃空间，姚琛几近失明。  
突然，在他左手边传来极轻的呼唤：“小琛哥？”  
姚琛仿佛被定住了，欣喜若狂和难以置信在他脑内交替占领，他竟一时忘了动作，也忘了回应。  
“小琛哥？真的是你吗？”周震南从地上爬起来。他已经习惯了在黑暗中视物，看到姚琛的那一刻，他以为自己还在做梦。  
“南南？”姚琛终于恢复理智，摸着铁栏蹲下身。  
“小琛哥，我可算等到你了。”周震南伸手穿过铁栏去摸姚琛的脸，“瘦了，”他的声音带着笑，“是不是焉栩嘉和赵磊那两个家伙平时不给你饭吃？”  
姚琛一愣：“你怎么知道我跟他们在一起？”  
不等周震南回答，地牢的门“嘎吱”一声响，又有人进来了。  
姚琛警觉地端起枪，将周震南护在身后。  
豆大的光亮从楼梯顶一路蔓延下来，姚琛食指微压，子弹即将破膛——  
“小琛。”  
光亮处有人唤他。  
姚琛停住了手，目瞪口呆地望着那人朝他走来——  
“爸？！”

******  
如果你平凡了几十年的父母告诉你，他们曾经是黑帮成员，你会做什么感想？  
姚琛的选择是沉默。  
父亲告诉他自己曾是红合会创始人老鬼的挚友，而母亲则是当年十二分堂中唯一由女性组成的花堂堂主。因为怀上他的缘故，也因为不想再继续腥风血雨的生活，父母二人离开了港岛，从此隐姓埋名，潜居在小小城中村。  
至于周震南那日偷偷从厨房爬进姚家，不过是想在寻求姚父姚母帮助的同时不撞见姚琛本人罢了，但命运还是让他们相遇，故事发展至今，一切都回不了头。周震南为了自由联合张颜齐软禁生父老鬼，不想张颜齐为上位对老鬼痛下杀手，并嫁祸周震南。  
周震南一路被追杀逃至内陆，万般无奈下抱着试一试的态度求助其父生前挚友，但他不想也不敢狼狈仓促地与姚琛相见，更不知道怎么解释消失的三年里他都经历过什么，即使在明确对方还对自己留情时，他仍是不敢说明真相。  
姚琛坑着头听他们说话，母亲叹了口气，直言道其实从周震南到他们家开始她和姚父就着手调查红合会这些年的变化了，他们非常清楚一旦涉足其中，逃是逃不掉的，更何况姚琛已然被牵连，想要保命就必须得在短时间内迅速学会港岛生存法则，而学会的唯一办法就是将他送出去，交到适合的人手下磨炼。  
可能、也许，这种情况下姚琛是该生气的。但他又气不起来，一边是他的家人、一边是他的爱人，各有各的苦衷，谁也没比谁好过。  
“接下来怎么做。”姚琛终于出声。  
姚父姚母和周震南都舒了口气。  
“焉栩嘉虽已失势，但张颜齐的境遇也并不好过，警方已经全面设防，让他下台只是时间问题，而红合会根深蒂固，非一朝一夕可以瓦解，警方必然也知道这个情况，所以我们不妨，”姚父话音一顿，“冒险和警方合作。”  
“合作只是暂时，风波过后红合会依旧是红合会，”姚母继续道，“不过在此之前我们需要确定新的会长。”  
姚父姚母，包括姚琛在内，一齐看向了周震南。  
“我？”周震南有些惊讶，“恐怕难以服众吧。”  
“众？我们就是众，”姚父道，“如今剩下的不是明哲保身就是徒有其表，以我和小琛母亲当年在红合会的位置，他们不敢多言。”  
“姚叔姚婶，多谢你们信任我，我一定不负众望。”周震南目光坚定而勇毅，他越过直线距离看向姚琛，两人在无形中以精神相偎，不需言语，达成共识。  
而遥远的渔村小屋中，焉栩嘉正抬头上望：半空乌云密集，风雨欲来。  
“终于、要变天了啊。”


End file.
